Oz: Un pays merveilleux, une histoire qui l'est moins !
by Frozenzo
Summary: Une histoire sur le Fameux Pays d'Oz qui se rapproche et qui sait rencontrera peut-être Once Upon A Time ! Je vous laisse découvrir sans plus attendre cette histoire très différente de ce que tout le monde connaît. Sur ce: Bonne lecture ! ;)


Il était une fois un grand et beau pays qui possédait des créatures aussi étranges que vous et moi à leurs yeux.

Là-bas, il y avait des singes volants, des sorcières, des lions qui parlent, des robots sans cœur, des épouvantails

vivants, des nains nommés Munchkins et plein d'autre créatures loufoques. Heureusement, le Magicien d'Oz était là pour

permettre un équilibre dans le pays d'Oz. Le Magicien et les habitants de ce monde vivaient dans la citée d'Emeraudes qui,

comme son nom l'indique, est faite d'Emeraudes. Mais il fut un jour où le Magicien disparut laissant son peuple sans

dirigeant. Ne comprenant pas cet envol si soudain, les habitants de la citée d'Emeraudes le firent passer pour mort en

annonçant qu'un autre Magicien viendrait rétablir l'équilibre au pays d'Oz. Mais avant toutes choses, vous devez connaître

son histoire et donc, savoir évidemment pourquoi il est parti aussi soudainement. Tout a commencé le jour de sa naissance.

Le Roi et la Reine du pays d'Oz se disputaient très fréquemment mais cependant, grâce à l'arrivé de notre chère Magicien,

ils cessaient la "guerre" pour ne pas effrayer le petit. Il n'y a qu'un seul type de magie qui peut tout guérir : l'amour.

Mais autre chose se préparait. Les Méchantes sorcières de l'Est et l'Ouest, ayant été vexées de ne pas avoir étaient

invitées, voulaient tout de même offrir un cadeau à l'enfant. Elles lui offrirent la lecture de son avenir. Elles

annoncèrent que leur enfant allait devenir un grand et puissant magicien mais qu'un jour, il succomberait a la Magie

Noire et à la vengeance. Le Roi et la Reine s'y opposaient mais ils savaient pertinemment que les sorcières ne mentaient

pas. Elles sont peut-être mauvaises mais quand il est question de Magie Noire, on peut leur faire confiance. Notre

jeune Prince possédait en effet un don pour la magie. Et c'est à ses 16ans que le Prince fut proclamé Magicien du pays d'Oz

par la citée d'Emeraudes. On fit même dire que ce fut le premier prince du pays d'Oz à contrôler la magie. Malheureusement, le

Magicien avait beau aider son peuple cela ne changeait pas qu'il le faisait avec la Magie Noire. Sa magie était tellement noire qu'il

pouvait enfreindre les lois de la magie. Il pouvait même exaucer les vœux. Mais pour posséder une telle puissance il lui fallait un maître,

quelqu'un de puissant qui se nomme RumpleStiltSkin ou plus connu sous le nom du Ténébreux. C'était le plus puissant sorcier de tout les royaumes

réunis. La rumeur se fit entendre de tous les côtés et tous les habitants de la citée d'Emeraudes vinrent lui réclamer

un souhait. Seulement, le Magicien ne pouvait exaucer que les souhait les plus purs. Les personnes ayant bénéficiées de

son aide l'appelèrent: "Le Magicien d'Oz". Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà conté, ce qui intéresse les sorcières n'est

que la Magie Noire. Et donc ainsi, comme elles l'avaient prévu, laisser le Magicien causer sa propre perte pour lui

reprendre le royaume car il était désormais trop puissant pour l'affronter. Il fut donc un jour où le Magicien fit une collection

de toutes les richesses de la citée d'Emeraudes par grandes avarice à cause de la Magie Noire lui étant monté à la tête.

Malheureusement les habitants de la citée d'Emeraudes n'étaient pas riches et ne lui offrirent que des choses à jeter au feu.

Le Magicien d'Oz devint ivre de colère et décida alors de partir faisant croire à son peuple qu'il allait chercher plus de

richesses ailleurs pour le bien de la citée alors qu'en réalité, il partit chercher le meilleur moyen de se venger de son peuple.

Il alla donc voir la personne qui lui avait tout enseigné en question de magie: RumpleStiltSkin. Bien sûr, l'expert en Magie

Noire le conseilla et lui fit connaître une solution en lui contant une histoire. Il lui expliqua qu'il existerait un monde sans

magie. Au début, le Magicien fut confus mais après réflexion, il lui vint une idée: il projeta de créer une malédiction qui les

enverraient tous dans ce monde et qui leur enléveraient tous ce qui leurs est chères. Le Magicien concrétisa son but et créa ainsi la

malédiction de l'Emeraude Noire. Cependant, pour enlever aux autres ce qui leurs est chères, il faut s'en priver sois même et donc

pour que la malédiction lancée il fallait que le Magicien sacrifie la chose qui lui était la plus chère et pour lui, comme pour nous

tous, n'est autre que sa mère. Il arracha donc de plein grès le cœur de sa mère et l'émietta au-dessus d'un feu. Un nuage vert

en sotit qui ne faisait que s'agrandir et le Magicien avait donc réussi. Mais les habitants de la citée avaient compris leur sort

et décidèrent de ne plus le considérer comme le Magicien d'Oz mais comme un magicien qui n'avait pas de cœur et dont la soif de

vengeance ne faisait que s'agrandir. Les habitants regardèrent le nuage de fumée émanant du feu et il trouvèrent un autre nom pour

ce magicien si cruel. Ils l'appelèrent le Magicien Vert car la fumée verte qui allait tout leur arracher ne faisait que s'agrandir

pour les engloutir. C'est ainsi donc que le Magicien créa La plus puissante malédiction de tout les temps et chaques habitants

furent envoyés dans ce monde sans magie : le nôtre. La Magicien avait une dernière idée. Il avait décidé de tous recommencer et donc

de revivre une autre vie en se procurant une nouvelle famille constituée de simples habitants de la citée d'Emeraudes. Il avait

bizarrement aussi perdu la mémoire. Et évidemment, pour compléter sa malédiction il amena la magie, la seule chose qui lui restait.

De toute façon, qu'est ce qu'un magicien sans magie ? Pour en revenir à notre Magicien et sa malédiction, Il avait envoyé tous les

habitants dans une ville située en France qui fut crée spécialement par la malédiction. Elle était parfaite mais contrairement à ce

qu'on pourrait penser, Le Magicien ne sera jamais maire de cette ville. Cette ville était principalement connue pour sa plage et

ses nombreux services touristiques. Tout se passait comme prévu jusqu'à, comme à chaque fois, qu'un(e) sauveur/se viennent briser

la Malédiction de l'Emeraude Noire. La ville, quand à elle, s'appelait : Chatelaillon-plage.

A suivre ...


End file.
